Innocence Lost
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "A staubrey fic where Stacie finds out that Aubrey is really shy sexually because she was raped when she was 16. And Stacie feels bad because she thinks that she pressured her." TW: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Stacie Conrad wasn't used to dating, because she had never been in a "real" relationship. Stacie was a girl who knew what she liked and she knew that she liked sex and didn't see a point in going through all of trouble of dating just to have sex. Despite her limited knowledge of dating Stacie knew of that "sex on the third date" was a bit of a rule.

It came as a bit of a surprise to Stacie that after her third date with Aubrey, she was left high and dry. At first the brunette chalked it up to the blonde being tired from law school. After the fourth date, when Aubrey simply dropped her off at her apartment and left after just a goodnight kiss, Stacie started to wonder if maybe Aubrey was just intimidated about the fact that she had so much experience. It was then that Stacie began to formulate a plan and texted the blonde to ask if she wanted to hang out at her place that Friday.

When Friday came around, Aubrey showed up at 8 o'clock sharp to Stacie's apartment and knocked. The sight that greeted her when the brunette opened the door made Aubrey moan. All Stacie was wearing was a black bustier, matching panties, and suspenders. Stacie smirked at the blonde's reaction, before extending her hand to her date and pulling her inside and leading her to the couch. When Aubrey was settled, Stacie straddled the blonde and pulled her in for a searing kiss. The blonde hesitantly returned the kiss, but pulled away and moved from under Stacie when she felt hands wondering.

The brunette couldn't help but feel hurt and rejected. "Aubrey, did I do something wrong?" Stacie muttered as she tried her hardest to keep her tears from spilling over.

Aubrey looked Stacie in the eye before looking down at her hands, "No babe, you're amazing and beautiful. I know you've probably wanted to have sex since our first date, but I just can't."

The blonde looked up and saw the confusion on the brunette's face. In response, Aubrey took Stacie's hand before explaining, "This is really hard for me to talk about and it's something that I've been trying to repress for the last five years, but I really like you and feel like you have a right to know."

Stacie gave Aubrey a little nod, encouraging the blonde to continue. "All while I was growing up, my brother Jason had this friend, Tucker. He was such a consistent part of my life that I used to count him as a brother when people would ask how many siblings I had. I can safely say that my first crush was on Tucker. He was so cute and smart and athletic and smart. I wasn't very good about hiding the fact that I had a crush on him and my dad would tease me about it in front of him. Tucker was always so sweet about it and had a witty response to the jokes. He seemed so oblivious that I didn't think he ever saw me as anyone except Jason's little sister. When I was 16, Jason and Tucker graduated and our entire family got invited to Tucker's graduation party. By the time we got there, Tucker was already pretty drunk, and quickly found out that he was a touchy-feely drunk. At first I thought it was cute and liked all of the attention he was giving me. When I came out of the bathroom later in the evening, Tucker saw me and pulled me into his room, claiming he had something to tell me. He said he had liked me for as long as he could remember but couldn't make a move because I was two years younger and Jason's little sister. He put his hand around my neck and pulled me in to kiss him. It was horrible. He was drunk and slobbering all over me. When I tried to push him off to get away, he pushed me down onto his bed and said he was going to give me what he knew I wanted since I knew what sex was. I tried to push him off of me but he was too strong and held me down as he raped me. When he was done, he passed out on the bed. I cleaned myself up as much as I could before going back downstairs. I found my parents and told them I wanted to go home. When we got home I told them what happened and they took me to the hospital.

The next couple of months were hell. People in town would come up to me and say how it was horrible that I would make something so demonizing about such a nice boy who was Harvard bound. It got so bad that the trial had to be moved because the town was too polarized. Eventually he was convicted on DNA evidence and got 10 years in prison and had to pay $250,000 in damages for me to get counseling. Even after Tucker got convicted, not everyone was convinced that I was the victim. There were a lot of guys who knew him and would harass me and say that I was a horrible person for getting him sent to prison because I regretted having sex with him.

Over time, things have gotten better, I got to therapy every other week and I've slowly started trusting people again. But when it comes to intimacy, I still have a hard time with it. It's ended relationships for me in the past because I wasn't willing to take things to the next level. I'm sure that had I explained why I didn't want to, they would have understood, but I didn't feel like they were worth it. I really like you Stacie and I couldn't stand the idea of you thinking that I didn't like you, but I also know that I'm not ready to have sex with anyone."

Stacie pulled Aubrey into an embrace before kissing the top of the blonde's head and soothingly stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry for pressuring into having sex. It was selfish of me to not ask you first before just assuming that you wanted to have sex. I'm not used to this whole dating thing and I just got excited because I thought that the third date meant sex. I was selfish and forgot to consider your feelings. I'm really sorry Aubrey. Please forgive me?"

Aubrey pulled Stacie in for a short, sweet kiss. "Of course I do Stacie. You didn't know. I really want to have sex with you, I just have to work through my own issues."

The brunette nodded before standing up and offering her hand to Aubrey, "How about I go get dressed and we go out to dinner and a movie? My treat."

Aubrey smiled at the brunette. "I'd like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months passed since Aubrey had told Stacie her most personal secret. To the brunette's surprise, she was enjoying dating the blonde, getting to know her and building a relationship that was stronger than friendship and deeper than anything she had developed with any one of her booty calls. She finally started to understand why people would get so giddy about going on dates, the prospect of them leading to something like what she and Aubrey were developing.

Stacie knocked on the blonde's door to begin their usual Thursday date night of cooking together, eating dinner, drinking, and watching TV. As expected, the blonde opened the door and greeted the brunette with a kiss before inviting her inside. The evening proceeded as expected until the couple got ready for bed. Instead of brushing her teeth, changing, and cuddling until she fell asleep with Stacie, Aubrey insisted that the brunette start getting ready without her while she took care of something the brunette didn't quite hear, but did as she was told. Stacie finished getting ready before Aubrey had even entered the bathroom and decided to hop in bed and check her e-mails on Aubrey's iPad once more before bed.

While replying to a message from Beca regarding tomorrow's Bellas rehearsal, Stacie heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up, the brunette was greeted to the sight of Aubrey in identical lingerie to what she had been wearing when attempting to initiate sex three months prior. The blonde had a sheepish expression and simply said, "I'm ready."

Stacie got out of bed and walked over to Aubrey, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her in for a kiss, "You look so sexy."

When the brunette felt the blonde's body relax she broke the kiss and walked backwards towards the bed and pulling Aubrey into her lap to straddle her. Stacie felt Aubrey hesitate in this new position. "It's ok," the brunette urged softly as she grabbed the blonde's hands and moved them to her breast, "I'll help you through this. If you want to slow or stop altogether, let me know. I don't you to do something to."

The blonde nodded but wasn't making eye contact with Stacie and was sitting awkwardly with her hands on the brunette's breasts. Figuring that Aubrey just needed a little push to get started, Stacie placed her hands over the blonde's and helped her begin kneading. To be safe, Stacie continued to assist Aubrey for a few more moments before moving her hands down to the blonde's waist and was pleasantly surprised that Aubrey's hands had continued her ministrations.

Stacie slowly moved her hands to slide to Aubrey's back and slowly started to undo the bustier, giving the blonde plenty of time to stop her if she was uncomfortable. When she didn't hear anything, Stacie completely removed the top, exposing the blonde's perky breasts. The brunette stopped her partner's hands before maneuvering the pair so Aubrey was lying on her back. Stacie quickly stripped herself so the blonde would have another chance to stop if that was what she wanted.

When Stacie was completely naked and Aubrey hadn't said she wanted to stop, the brunette hooked her fingers into the blonde's panties and looked up to get a nod of approval before pulling the garment down and throwing them to the side. "Do you want me to use my fingers or my tongue?"

"Your tongue," Aubrey answered with little hesitation. Stacie figured that her girlfriend would choose tongue because it would hurt a little less.

The brunette lowered her head to the blonde's crotch and took a long lick through Aubrey's folds to assess how wet she was. She found her girlfriend was wet, but wanted to be safe and moved her tongue to Aubrey's clit to tease her a little to get the blonde just a little wetter. When Stacie was satisfied, she stopped again, "I'm going to be as gentle as possible and it might be a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt. If it does or you want to stop, just tap my shoulder twice or say stop and I'll stop, ok?"

Aubrey nodded before gripping the bed sheets and mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. Stacie was right that it initially felt a little weird, but that feeling only lasted a moment. When the blonde got used to the feeling, it became more pleasurable and she started letting a couple of small moans pass her lips as her right hand released its' grip on the sheets and to the back of Stacie's head to pull her in closer to go deeper. The brunette smiled a bit into Aubrey's folds as she felt her girlfriend begin relaxing as she became more comfortable with what was happening. As the blonde's walls starts clenching on her tongue, Stacie started flicking Aubrey's clit. The new sensation quickly overwhelmed Aubrey and immediately sent her over the edge. Stacie kept going after the blonde came to help her fully ride out her orgasm.

When Aubrey body started to relax and Stacie finished cleaning her girlfriend up, she made her way back up the blonde's body and settled on her side before leaning in for a kiss, allowing Aubrey to taste herself. The couple eventually broke the kiss as oxygen became necessary. "So, how are you feeling?" Stacie asked hesitantly.

Aubrey let a large grin take over her face, "Absolutely amazing. You were so gentle and made me feel really loved. Thank you Stacie for proving to me I could trust someone again. I love you."

It was now Stacie's turn to grin widely, "I love you too Bree. Now let's go to bed, it's late."

The blonde nodded in agreement as she turned onto her other side so Stacie could spoon her. Both girls fell asleep with content smiles on their faces as they quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
